


Late Night Cravings

by BrightestFirefly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Akaashi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Nighttime, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Rain, adorable Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestFirefly/pseuds/BrightestFirefly
Summary: Akaashi wakes up in the middle of the night, as he hears noises from the kitchen. He gets out of bed to find his boyfriend Bokuto in the kitchen, searching for a specific food item he is craving.Since they don't have any of it at home anymore, Akaashi decides to go out out and buy some.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Late Night Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Not Beta read!  
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyways :)

Akaashi and Bokuto moved together into an apartment around 3 months ago. They’ve been dating ever since they were in highschool, but with Bokuto being one year his senior, Akaashi needed to wait a bit longer until he could finally move in with his boyfriend.  
It has been the best decision of his life.   
And even though Bokuto spends a lot of time training and Akaashi himself goes to work on a daily basis, he dearly treasures every moment that they are together.   
From getting up to eating breakfast and dinner or just cuddling on the couch while watching some dumb TV shows, everything is just better with Bokuto by his side.

It’s a windy night, the moon hidden behind huge clouds that are letting rain pour down on the brightly illuminated streets of Tokyo.  
Bokuto has a really exhausting match behind him that his team had nearly lost. Truly nerve-wrecking. And since Akaashi couldn’t be there to support him due to his job, his boyfriend has turned into an even bigger emotional mess than usual.

When Bokuto came home in the evening he literally jumped into Akaashi’s arms and started screaming and crying, only to smile like a maniac a few moments after.   
Akaashi had to chuckle about the man’s odd behaviour, it really reminded him of the times in highschool.  
The only difference to back then is that Bokuto has actually learned to keep his emotions and moods in check during a match.   
It fills Akaashi with pride to see his beloved in such a great physical and mental state on the court. 

Right now they are on their way to bed, both of them have been constantly yawning for the past two hours, their eyelids feeling incredibly heavy.

“Is there anything special you wanna do tomorrow?”, Akaashi asks his boyfriend while sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking off his socks.  
Bokuto lets himself fall flat on the bed, face buried in the bedsheets.   
“I don’t care. As long as you are there, I’m fine with everything”, he answers, his voice filled with tiredness.  
Akaashi just slightly rolls his eyes, a smile still on his lips tho “So what about a trip to the planetarium? You’ve wanted to go there for a pretty long time already, right?”.  
The black haired male now also crawls onto the bed, grabbing his blanket and putting it over him before ruffling through Bokuto’s hair, who now looks up into his pretty boyfriend’s face.  
“Yes, I'd love that!”, Bokuto’s tired eyes are suddenly starting to sparkle in the dim light of the bedroom. He then also crawls under his blanket, laying down onto his right side, so that he faces the other male.  
“I’m glad you like the idea”, Akaashi smiles, staring into Bokuto’s golden orbs.  
Bokuto answers his boyfriend’s staring by reaching forward and hugging the raven-haired tight.  
“I just love you so much, Keiji”, he mumbles into Akaashi’s neck.  
He’s a bit surprised about that sudden sweet action of affection, but then laughs quietly.   
“I love you too, Kou”, Akaashi answers in a soft voice, reciprocating Bokuto’s hug.  
The latter then pulls away a bit, just to rest his own forehead against the one of his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks between his hands.   
“I still don’t understand how you get more and more beautiful with every day”, Bokuto says, totally lost in Akaashi’s pretty face.   
The raven-haired blushes, but doesn’t get a chance to answer, since the other male is already pressing a kiss on his lips. Akaashi leans into it, enjoying the tenderness and sweetness of his boyfriend.  
The one man he promised himself to spend the rest of his life with. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do just to see this precious human being happy.  
When they pull apart Akaashi smiles at Bokuto with half-lidded eyes, the tiredness really taking over him right now.  
“I really gotta sleep. Can’t keep my eyes open for much longer”, Akaashi tells the adorable man beside him.  
“I know, I know. Same goes for me”, he answers, taking his hands off Akaashi’s face, who now gives Bokuto a last kiss on the cheek, before turning around and pressing his back into the other one’s body.

Bokuto then puts his arms around Akaashi, shifting even closer towards him.  
To the silver- haired man there’s nothing more comforting than holding his beloved in his arms like that. It just makes him feel so warm and wanted.  
Both men are now closing their eyes, quickly falling asleep in the presence of their significant other.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Akaashi wakes up to the sound of cabinet doors being opened and closed several times. Assumingly in the kitchen.   
And that’s not the only weird thing going on; his back feels cold, the space on the bed next to him empty.   
He then fully opens his eyes, which wander to the clock on the bedside table.  
3:18 AM.  
Confusion now rises in Akashi’s head. What in the world is Bokuto doing?   
He then slowly sits up, swinging his legs outside of the bed to put his slippers on.  
After standing up he takes a look outside through the small gap between the curtains in front of the window, seeing that there is still some rain falling and wind blowing. Not as bad as a few hours ago tho.

The raven-haired slowly walks out of the bedroom, to then make his way through the corridor towards the kitchen.   
Akaashi is greeted by the bright light of the kitchen lamp and the sight of Bokuto rummaging through all of the cabinets, seemingly on the search for something.  
“What the heck are you doing, Kou?”, Akaashi asks, his voice a bit raspy from sleeping.  
Bokuto suddenly turns around in shock, jumping slightly.  
His eyes wide, hand on his chest.  
It takes him a moment to realize that it was Akaashi who had just talked to him.  
“Shit, you really scared me”, he then says, breathing out in relief, his body loosening up again.  
“That wasn’t my intention, I’m so sorry”, Akaashi apologizes, taking some steps towards Bokuto, taking a hold of his hands and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.  
“It’s fine. But I’m actually sorry for waking you up, I didn't mean to”, Bokuto also apologizes.  
“Then why are you up in the middle of the night, strolling around in the kitchen?”, Akaashi raises one eyebrow, looking the other man deep into the eyes.  
But instead of answering straight up, Bokuto averts his gaze to the ground, seemingly a bit embarrassed.   
Akaashi continues to just stare at him.  
A few seconds pass, but then Bokuto finally answers.  
“It seems like we’re out of my favourite barbecue flavoured potato chips”.   
The older man’s mouth turns into a frown; Akaashi hates this look on his face.  
“And you want some right now, am I right?”, Bokuto is asked by his boyfriend.  
He looks up into Akaashi’s face and is greeted by an amused smile.  
Bokuto just nods with his head. In moments like this he looks like a sad child, which is tearing at the other man’s heart.

Akaashi then softly ruffles through Bokuto’s hair, before giving him a peck on the cheek and says “I’ll take care of that, no problem”.  
He lets go of his boyfriend’s hands that he has been holding the whole time and turns around to walk to the front door, picking up his wallet on the way.  
Bokuto follows him slowly.  
“What are you doing?”, he asks, confusion audible in his voice, while Akaashi puts on some boots and his bright yellow raincoat.  
“I’ll get you some potato chips, Kou”, the raven-haired answers, hand already on the door handle.  
“But it’s in the middle of the night. And it’s also still raining!”, Bokuto tells Akaashi, guilt now clearly visible in the older man's eyes.   
“As if something like that could stop me. The store isn't that far away anyway”, Akaashi’s mind is definitely made up. 

His boyfriend knows that he can't influence Akaashi's decision anymore.   
The black-haired can be incredibly stubborn sometimes.   
Bokuto lets out a deep sigh.   
"Be careful Keiji, please".  
"You know I always am, Kou", Akaashi says before giving Bokuto another sweet kiss on the forehead and eventually stepping out of the door.   
.  
.  
It really isn't the nicest night to leave your house.   
Rain still keeps on falling, wind keeps on blowing in Akaashi's face.   
Neon lights shine onto the wet street, colours mixing in all the puddles.   
There aren't many people walking around, but quite some cars are still driving through the streets of Tokyo.   
Akaashi isn't exactly sure whether it was a good idea to go outside and get those potato chips for his boyfriend.   
But he just couldn't resist that disappointed look on Boukuto's face.   
No way he could ever say no to that. 

Water splashes every time Akaashi steps into one of the many puddles on the sidewalk as he walks down the street to the store.   
He's lucky that it's basically right around the corner, only about five minutes to walk.

"Evening", Akaashi nods towards the lady behind the counter.   
The young man already knows her, since he's regularly shopping here.   
She must be in her late fifties or so; a truly kind and lovely woman.   
"Good evening", she answers, the typical warm smile on her lips.   
Akaashi’s the only customer in the store at the moment, which makes a lot of sense considering the unusual time. 

Even though he finds it pleasant to be inside now, away from the rain, Akaashi’s heading straight towards the potato chip shelf, to quickly grab Boukuto's desired food, he doesn't want to keep him waiting for too long after all. 

The black-haired man scans the shelf for the barbecue potato chips and after a few seconds he spots them.   
Akaashi grabs two bags, just in case. You can never know how much Bokuto is going to eat.   
'The more the merrier' is Akaashi’s motto in this situation. 

The faint buzzing of the fluorescent tubes on the ceiling of the store has a slightly hypnotic influence on Akaashi, as he walks past the many shelves filled with all kinds of goods.  
Everything is kind of hazy, the lack of sleep really shows itself right now.  
“Are you on your way home? Partied all night?”, the lady behind the counter asks, while Akaashi puts the bags down in front of her.  
“Oh no, nothing like that”, the young man raises both of his hands in defense, “my boyfriend is craving some of those. He looked so devastated about the fact that we don’t have any at home at the moment that I’ve decided to go out and get some.”  
“Even though it’s still raining? I hope you’ll at least get a reward for this”, the woman smiles, as Akaashi blushes ever so slightly.   
He just nods, not exactly knowing what to answer.  
Akaashi pays the lady the money for the potato chips to then leave the store, waving the store owner goodbye.

In the few minutes he spent inside, the rain did not stop falling.  
It even feels like it has gotten more again, so Akaashi puts the hood of his jacket over his black hair once again.  
On his way back to the flat nothing really happens, just like before.  
He sees some drunk people once, tumbling their way down the street.  
The only other living thing he sees is a cute little white kitty, who uses some old boxes as a shelter from the rain, looking at Akaashi with it’s big eyes full of curiosity.  
He quietly chuckles, as memories from highschool show up inside his head.  
It’s like that whenever he sees a cat.

Akaashi reaches the house after a few minutes of walking, to then fumble the key out of his jacket pocket.   
The lock clicks and the young man opens the door.  
He walks up the stairwell to the 2nd floor, where Bokuto’s and his flat is located.  
The light isn’t exactly bright and Akaashi needs to be careful not to trip over a stair step.  
He eventually reaches the entrance to his flat, the two bags of potato chips in one and the keychain in his other hand.

Akaashi opens the door, steps in and immediately closes it behind him.  
All the lights are out, except for the one in the bedroom, which also slightly lights up the corridor.  
The raven haired strips off his soaked jacket to hang it on the hall stand before he takes off his boots.  
He then walks over to the bedroom, just to see Bokuto already looking expectantly towards the door.

Akaashi’s boyfriend must have already heard the sound of the door and the rustling of the potato chips bags.  
Bokuto is sitting on the bed, a blanket wrapped around him, tossing his mobile phone aside, the moment he sees Akaashi.  
The latter one smiles at this sight, since the other man truly looks adorable right now.  
"You're back!", Bokuto says, excitement clearly audible in his voice.   
Akaashi just walks towards the bed, still smiling wide.   
"I've kind of missed you", the older one adds, his eyes looking straight into Akaashi’s. 

The black-haired sits down onto the bed, puts the potato chip bags next to him and gives Bokuto a kiss on the cheek before he chuckles "I've only been gone for a few minutes, dear".   
"I know, but still…", Bokuto leans forward to hug his boyfriend tightly, pressing his head into Akaashi’s neck.   
He answers by rubbing circles on the other one's back.   
When Bokuto pulls away, Akaashi cups his face in his hands, giving him a sweet kiss.   
After a few seconds he ends the kiss and grabs the potato chip bags to hand them to Boukuto.   
"Here", Akaashi says, "these are the ones you wanted, right?"   
Bokuto happily takes them.   
"You're the best, babe", Bokuto thanks Akaashi, looking as happy as a kid that's unwrapping tons of presents on Christmas.

He then opens one bag and licks his lips before he starts to shove some chips into his mouth.   
And by doing that a lot of crumbs are obviously finding their way onto the bedsheets.   
"Kou, could you please not spread these crumbs all over our bed?", Akaashi requests, not exactly amused.   
He hates stuff like that.   
Bokuto knows.   
But he doesn't stop.   
"Make me", is all he says, a barely visible smirk on his lovely lips. 

Akaashi is clearly trying to do exactly what his boyfriend challenged him to do, by starting an attempt to push Bokuto down and pinning him beneath him.   
But the other man isn't having any of that, as he predicts Akaashi’s move and pins down the raven-haired instead. 

"Not fair!", he exclaims, not being able to move much, since his body is captured between Boukuto's massive thighs.   
The latter one just laughs out loud.   
"Now this is what I get for leaving the house in the middle of the night, to get you some potato chips? Not to mention the rain!", Akaashi complains, staring into his boyfriend's mesmerising eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure all of that trouble I've caused you pays off", Boukuto's deep voice sends shivers down Akaashi’s body.   
And suddenly he feels so awake, already accepting that he's not likely to get any more sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you liked it <3  
> Feedback in the comments is appreciated :)


End file.
